marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Warrior Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Curse of the Black Puma! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Tom Gill | Inker2_1 = Tom Gill | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Red Warrior and his father Grey Eagle are surveying the land as winter approaches and they notice that there is something wrong with the animals. Grey Eagle senses something amiss and tells Red Warrior to speak with the medicine woman Nokomis to divine her wisdom. Nokomis tells Red Warrior that the changes are the spoken word of Manitou himself and that the the great Black Puma will be hunting their grounds soon, telling him that he must destroy the giant cat, giving her a special arrow head to slay the best. Meanwhile, the Black Puma attacks the buffalo herds in the area. When the Comanches learn of this they realize Nokomis's prophecy has come true, Grey Eagle sends Red Warrior out to destroy the Black Puma. Riding out into the mountains, Red Warrior tracks down the creature and it pounces on him. The Warrior manages to stab the big cat in the flank sending it fleeing. Black Puma then slinks back and attacks Red Warrior's horse White Wing. While the big cat is distracted, he shoots it through the heart with the specially made arrow, killing the black cat. In the aftermath of the battle, Red Warrior cuts out the beasts heart and burns it along with the arrow head, cleansing the land once again. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * | StoryTitle3 = Chief of the Cheyenne | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing2 = Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Broken Arrow! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Charles Eber Stone | Inker4_1 = Charles Eber Stone | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Battle of Running Bear! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Allen Bellman | Inker5_1 = Allen Bellman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Trail of the Marauder! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Tom Gill | Inker6_1 = Tom Gill | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Red Warrior is out with his friend Magowuk emptying fur traps. Soon Magowuk is attacked by Watami the timberwolf. Hearing his friends agonized screams, Red Warrior comes to his friend's aid and attempts slays Watami. However, he realizes that Watami had gone rabid and inflicted wounds on Magowuk. Soon Magowuk kills the creature with his bare hands. The two ride back to camp where Magowuk is given instant medical attention. Magowuk soon succumbs to an infection of rabies and slips out of the camp to go on a rampage. Red Warrior goes after Magowuk and he sends him fleeing before he can attack a sleeping cowboy. The two men then follow Magowuk up to a cave and start a fire to smoke him out. When Magowuk attacks Red Warrior, he is easily defeated and tossed off a cliff to his death, putting Magowuk's torment to an end. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}